


A Melodious Night

by ScarletRedfox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Aged up Lukanette, Dating Lukanette, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, Marinette is the Miraculous guardian, Viperion - Freeform, Vipernette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox
Summary: With Marinette entering art college and being the guardian for the Miraculous now, she's full with responsibilities. Thankfully, a certain scaled hero knows just what to do to calm his overworked girlfriend's mind and heart.





	A Melodious Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Wrote this based on a request on Tumblr, maybe I'll publish it to FFnet too. You can send in Lukanette / Marichat requests too if you like! :) Hope you will like it!

_ ** A Melodious Night ** _

Her mind had been focused on the messily scribbled words before her, paper after paper passing through her hands and neatly stacked beside her, ideas for future designs simultaneously running through her mind as she fought to stay awake and finish up her assignments. 

Marinette was sure she wouldn’t have half the workload school had put her through, since it was an art college she started recently attending, but it seemed like even art didn’t shy away of theoretical knowledge before they were plunged into hands-on work.

The deep sigh that left her prompted Tikki to rouse from her small cushioned place, carefully hovering beside the young woman working furiously at her assignment. “Marinette, don’t you think you should take a break? It’s been hours since you started working.” 

Duusu and Nooroo moved to sit on the desk, beside the pile of finished papers. “Master, I’m afraid Tikki is right, putting yourself under pressure will only cause you distress.” Nooroo frowned worriedly, before gentle fingers affectionately patted his head.

“Don’t worry you guys, I’m almost done anyway.” Marinette’s lips quirked into a smile, the paper she was writing on almost full as she finished her last sentences for the night.

“Hooraay! Almost done!” Duusu flew enthusiastically around Marinette’s head, causing both kwamis and guardian to laugh at her antics.

“Yup! Almost-...” The young woman stuck her tongue out, finally finishing her work at the very bottom of the page. Marinette sighed, body leaning back slack against her chair as her head tilted to look at her ceiling, where a big collage of all her friends greeted her. “-_Done_!” the sigh left her lips with a tired smile and she yawned.

“Good job Marinette! I knew you could do it.” Tikki flew to cuddle into her chosen’s neck, giggling when Marinette released soft laughs, Nooroo and Duusu settling on her other side comfortably.

Marinette curled her fingers around the kwamis, gently petting them, mind running through the design ideas she had for the summer collection.

A soft, serene timbre that hummed gently into her room through the opened window, sounds produced from what Marinette guessed could only be made by a harp.

An immediate smile stretched her lips and peacefulness settled in her heart, calming her whole body from the stress of finishing her homework on time.

She slowly rose from her chair, grabbing the by now sleeping kwamis off her shoulders and settling them into their respective sleeping places in her room before making her way up the ladder to the balcony.

The soft music continued playing, now more clear with Marinette opening the hatch and being greeted by a beautiful sight.

The quiet night, filled with harp music and the handsome man producing that sound, sitting transformed on her chair, catching her gaze with warm green eyes.

Viperion continued playing the harp, gaze beckoning for the woman to sit beside him, on another chair Marinette bought for occasions like these. Sometimes, her balcony and room were transformed into the heroes conference room, meeting up to discuss patrol times or any ongoing crimes plaguing Paris. 

She was glad she managed to buy a small apartment with a balcony nearly identical to her old one in the bakery, it came in handy.

Like now.

She wasted no time following the gentle music and sitting next to the snake themed hero, pushing her chair closer and wrapping her arms around his waist, careful not to disturb his playing. She planted a sweet kiss on his cheek, causing his eyes to widen and his face to beam in happiness.

She laughed at his expression, even after years of dating, he still reacted to her kisses like when they used to be young teenagers.

Viperion leaned his head to the side to nuzzle her affectionately and Marinette gladly returned the gesture, sometimes wondering if Chat Noir and he had switched Miraculous and Viperion was the cuddly cat.

“I thought you had work until late.” Came her soft question, blissfully leaning her head against his shoulder and listening to him play.

Viperion smiled, relishing in her closeness. “I had overtime hours, so I left earlier. Thought to drop by and see how my favourite civilian is doing.” He smirked smugly, resting his hand on the back of her head gently and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Marinette enjoyed the closeness, resting her hands against his chest as his hand settled on her shoulder comfortably. “Favourite civilian, huh?” she practically melted into his side, Viperion lifting his arm to embrace her closely to his side, his other hand holding his harp on his thigh. “Thank you for the distraction, I needed that.”

He hummed, still stroking her hair. “Rough day?”

Marinette smiled, nuzzling into his chest contently. “You could say that. Had a lot to read today, I just finished my assignment when I heard you playing.”

A smile lit up his features, hand curling on her shoulder lovingly. “Good, I figured you needed some distraction.” He turned his head to look at the soft glowing light from inside. “How are the others? I didn’t see Tikki or anyone else.”

Marinette traced invisible patterns on the scales of Luka’s suit, humming gently. “They fell asleep when they heard you playing, I’m almost jealous.” She yawned loudly, Viperion smiling at how adorable his girlfriend looked.

He gently broke their embrace, bowing so he carefully scooped up the sleepy woman into his arms. “I think it’s time you slept too.” Marinette shook her head tiredly against his chest, burrowing deeper into his arms.

“I don’t want to…not yet. Let’s stay outside a bit more.” She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, eyes begging him to listen.

He sighed with a small smile, unable to say no to her adorable stubbornness. 

He kissed her cheek, setting her back into the chair. “Let me just get something.”

Marinette watched Viperion enter her room through the hatch, a low green light flashed before Luka emerged again, still dressed in jeans and a rumpled dress shirt with the first button opened. “You didn’t change?” 

Luka shook his head, spreading out the warm blanket to cover her, before he settled in beside her. “Like I said, I wanted to see you. Sass seemed to be hungry so I let him into his bed, thanks for still keeping his treats here.” Marinette nodded and immediately wrapped her arms around him again, Luka’s arm curling around her protectively as they both leaned back to stare at the serene Parisian night, with the streetlights glowing low from below.

“This is nice.” Her murmurs were gentle vibrations on Luka’s warm skin and the man sighed beneath her, body sagging contently against the chair and her all out cuddles.

“It would be even better if I could play you a song.” With how bundled up they were in the blanket and Marinette curled around him, it was impossible to even move.

Marinette hugged Luka tighter to her, cheek resting against his chest as the sound of his steadily beating heart filled her ear. “You don’t have to Luka, this song is better than anything you can play for me.” She nuzzled the spot near his heart and her smile widened when his grip tightened, a warm kiss pressed on top of her head.

“You took the words right out of my mouth Marinette.” 

With sleep settling in, the couple held each-other close, an extra blanket keeping them cozy as Tikki and Sass quietly returned to their beds, letting their holders rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :3


End file.
